The Happily Ever After Festival
by Yumi Hinasaki
Summary: A new festival is being held at Ashford Academy for valentines day. A certain Britannian prince has been locked up in one of the many rooms for the school and Suzaku is the one who has to find him. What sort of predicament have the friends gotten themselves into? Suzaku x Lelouch, SuzaLulu


It was time for one of the many festivals at Ashford academy since it was around Valentines Day the upcoming festival was called the 'happily ever after festival' and vice president Lelouch Lamperouge was missing. The president Milly was walking around campus with a pleased smile on her face which led all of her friends to suspect that she had everything to do with the missing Britannian's whereabouts.

She had enrolled Suzaku Kururugi to go and look for him. Suzaku agreed because he was worried about Lelouch. Everything was all going to plan. Suzaku dashed around the school looking for his raven haired friend. "Where on earth could he be? I've looked in his room Nunally said she didn't even hear him come in last night. Where are you Lelouch?" He said to himself.

Said boy was currently trapped in a private room wearing an embarrassing princess dress after Milly knocked him out with sleeping pills the night before. "Damn that Milly! I swear one of these days she'll kill me with her stupid outfits! Damn it why the hell does this happen to me? When I get my hands on her I swear I'll make her pay!" He snarled blushing at the pale blue dress.

Suzaku had checked every room in the school except the one electric door that was always locked at the end of the corridor. He walked up to it and saw a notice on the door saying 'Princess Lulu's quarters.' Suzaku's eyes widened at the notice. "So he's in here? Lelouch! Can you hear me?" He called. "Su-Suzaku?! I'm locked in. Can you get Milly and let me out of here?!" Lelouch replied. Suzaku was about to go off when he heard a beeping noise coming from the door and when he looked he saw the light on the door flash green and he opened it.

The sight he saw beyond the door was incredible. The one and only Lelouch wearing a pretty princess dress. He was momentarily stunned. Lelouch caught him staring and blushed "What are you staring at idiot?!" He scolded. "You just look so beautiful." Suzaku said in a mystified voice. Lelouch blushed deeper. "Well whatever just get me out of here!" Lelouch said angrily. "Yes your highness." Suzaku said chuckling.

But when they tried to open the door it was locked. "Damn it Milly open this door right now!" Lelouch cried. They could hear Milly laughing. "No way not until you and your knight in shining armour get your happily ever after!" She said Suzaku realized what she was implying and blushed. Lelouch growled. "Calm down Lulu we will get out." Suzaku said. Lelouch glared at him. He stormed off to sit down on the bed. Suzaku sighed he imagined confessing his love to Lelouch when he was in a good mood not like this, but it couldn't be helped. Lelouch did look very cute even when angry.

He sat down next to Lelouch and put his hand on his shoulder. Lelouch looked up at him blushing. He knew the immediate way to get out of this room was to confess his love for Suzaku but that wasn't easy. Suzaku was his best friend and another male for goodness sake! He would ruin their close friendship if he told him. But even so he didn't want to be trapped in this room forever because he had no other clothes to change into.

The two boys sat in silence for a while figuring out what to do. "Lelouch?" Suzaku broke the silence. "Uh yes what is it?" Lelouch answered. "There is something I've been meaning to say and we are never going to get out of this room if I don't say it so here goes...I'm in love with you Lelouch I think I always have been." Lelouch gasped. "Suzaku..." He tried to speak but Suzaku cut him off by kissing him. Lelouch blushed and closed his eyes. They pulled apart.

"So Lulu how about you? Do you love me?" Suzaku asked. Lelouch blushed again. "Yes I love you Suzaku..." He said. Suzaku grinned widely and pulled him into another kiss. They heard the sound of the door being opened and Suzaku lifted Lelouch into his arms. "Idiot! What are you doing?!" He cried out. Suzaku carried Lelouch out of the room. Milly was outside with her arms folded grinning. "Ah I do love a happy ending." She said chuckling.

Suzaku took Lelouch back to his quarters. Lelouch was hanging onto him blushing and a lot of the students who saw them squealed and giggled at them. 'Damn this dress.' Lelouch thought sourly. The festival went well with loads of students confessing their love to each other and Suzaku and Lelouch were happy together for now because Lelouch had the feeling that should Suzaku ever find out he was Zero that their relationship would be over but for now he thought he could enjoy what they had in this moment in time...


End file.
